Transformer Animated 2
by Homunculus-Alchemist
Summary: I continued the series with a couple of my own characters. It takes palce after The End game. but the autobots didn't go back to cybertron.
1. Chapter 1

**_H.A.: hey i had to do this. now i haven't scene all of the series but i go_****_t basic knowledge of it._**

**_Warning: might have oocness and slight changes in the original series._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own transformers animated only Jetwheels, Starkwing, and Shadowstrike ._**

* * *

Optimus Prime was outside of Ultra Magnus's office when Sentinel Prime came down the hallway. Sentinel stopped suddenly and then powered walked to Optimus.

When he stopped again, Sentinel glared at Optimus, "What are you doing here, Optimus?"

Optimus, not rising to Sentinel's intimidation, kept his cool, "Propably the same reason as you, Sentinel. Ultra Magnus requested me to see him."

Sentinel snorted, "Don't see why. You're not even an Elite. If he's promoting you-"

Optimus sighed, "He already asked if I wanted one. I told him I was happier with my team."

Before Sentinel could say anything, Ultra Magnus came out of his office, followed by Perceptor and Jazz. Ultra bid farewell to the two mechs and welcomed the two Primes inside. In front of his office desk was two chairs. Ultra motioned for them to sit.

Optimus appeared bewildered, "Sir. You never had chairs before. May I ask why you have them now?"

Sentinel tsked, "What makes you think that you can question him like he's the underling?"

Optimus sighed, "I'm just making sure that their aren't any problems in his processor. He did get damaged bad enough to go into stasis lock."

Sentinel snorted in disgust.

Ultra smiled, "Thank you for the concern, Optimus. I'm actually fine. This is something I saw on Earth in Captain Fanzone. Now may you two please sit?"

Sentinel humphed, "I'm fine sir."

Optimus sighed and sat down, "May I ask why you requested us, sir."

Ultra nodded, "I have received news of a secret second-commander of the Decepticons, one Megatron doesn't know. A band of Decepticons are following this commander to Earth. I need a team there to defend the planet."

Sentinel smirked before Ultra continued, "Optimus. I'm sending you and your team."

Sentinel was flabberghasted, "Sir! Shouldn't you be sending an Elite team like mine?"

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Sadly, I was considering it. When I was having a conference with Perceptor and Jazz, they told me thing that rattled me deeply. Things about you and your leadership. Optimus. When you get everything ready for departure, you'll meet your new team mates."

Sentinel stood there in a daze as Optimus nodded and stood up. He saluted and left.

* * *

A femme sat meditating in front of a memorial of the cyberninja Prowl. She looked up and appeared sad. She whispered, "Primus, I miss you, Prowl. I wish I got to see you again while you were online."

A silhouette of another femme came up behind her, "Jet, come on."

The first femme looked at her, "I'm coming, Stark."

* * *

Optimus stood looking at a list when Bulkhead walked up to him. Optimus looked at him, "Is something wrong, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead shook his proccesor, "It's just that things won't be the same without Prowl."

Bumblebee agreed, "Who'll keep me, Bulkhead, and Sari out of trouble?"

Ratchet grumbled, "So. Who'll be our new team mates?"

Optimus shrugged, "They should be here any nanoclick. One is suppose to a cyberninja and the other is an intellegence officer."

Bumblebee noticed a femme coming toward them, "I think there's one of them."

Optimus looked and also saw the femme. She fitted the description of a cyberninja, slim, tall, and discreet. She had maroon armor plating and black skin plating. She had a pale purple face plate and black helmet that resembled shoulder length human hair. She a visor very similar to Prowl's but purple instead of blue. Her finger digits were black and clawed and on her bicep servos were two null ray guns. When she got to Optimus, she bowed in respect.

When she got up, she saluted, "Cyberninja Jetwheels at your service, Optimus Prime."

Bulkhead looked around, "Isn't there suppose to another one?"

Jetwheels smirked, "Stark will get here soon."

All of a sudden, a tan and purple mass rammed into Bumblebee from the air. When the duo stopped rolling, everyone saw it was a femme replica of the Decepticon Blitzwing but with the Starscream-clone body of Slipstream. The femme sat up and revealed to have blue Autobot eyes with a purple mask around them. She also had clawed finger digits. Her tan wings pointed upward and she was missing the cannons that Blitzwing had and the null rays that the Starscream-clones had.

The femme's blue face plate swirled to a black one that looked just like Blitzwing Random face but with blue instead of red. She laughed, "Chia Ha Ha Ha! Jou beat me, Jet! Rematch?"

Jetwheels smirked again, "When we get to Earth, perhaps."

The femme pouted and the face plate swirled back to the blue one. She jumped up and saluted, "Intellegence Officer, Starkving, at jour service. Need undercover information? Jou got it."

Bumblebee moaned, "It's like Blurr, Blitzwing, and Slipstream became one Cybertronian."

Jetwheels slightly frowned, "She just had too much energon and charge. For those you didn't catch her name correctly, her name is Starkwing."

Starkwing nodded and stood up. She then helped up Bumblebee and stretched, "Soooooo......ven do ve leave?"

Optimus eyed her suspicously, "We were waiting for you two."

Jetwheels noticed the look while Starkwing didn't, "Hey, Stark. Why don't you go help out Ratchet."

Starkwing appeared bewildered, "Who and vy?"

Jetwheels's visor narrowed, "The medic and just do it."

Starkwing sighed and slouched as she walked away. Jetwheels turned to Optimus, "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Optimus nodded and they walked onto Omega Supreme. When they came a secluded spot, Jetwheels looked at the Prime, "I noticed the look you gave Starkwing. She cut her ties with the Decepticons."Optimus's optices widened, "She was a Decepticon?"

Jetwheels nodded, "Blitzwing is her twin. She a good femme but, the fact that she was Decepticon, not a lot of mechs trust her."

"Does Ultra Magnus?" asked Optimus.

Jetwheels chuckled, "If he didn't, she would have been in the stockade. She has talents that Megatron covets and Ultra Magnus offered the position of an intellegence officer if she'll help out with interegations. She said she'll only take the position if he'll let her earn it like a normal Autobot."

Optimus looked at the wall before he smiled, "Forgive me for not understanding the situation. It's just-"

Jetwheels cut him off, "I know about the second-commander. Stark was the one that uncovered the news. You may take the bot out of the Decepticons but you can't take the Decepticon out of the bot."

Optimus's optics narrowed, "What do you mean?"

etwheels sighed, "There are some wiring they couldn't remove from her. She's aware of them and she does a very good on resisting the urges."

Optimus nodded, "And how did she get the information?"

Jetwheels looked at him, "One of the wires enables a radio transmitter. If someone sends out a signal to all Decepticons without making a barrier to outsiders, she can pick it up. This commander appearently doesn't know about her or else he would have more discreet."

Optimus looked back at her, "Did she get the name?"

Starkwing intervened, "Shadowstrike."

* * *

**_H.A.:Look people. I'm sorry that I'm doing this but there's this character I want to put in but the way i have the story going, it won't work. Please forgive me. and please review._**


	2. Chapter 2

**H.A.: Hey guys. so how do you like the revised? I hope you will enjoy the coming up chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers animated. Only the OCs.

On a random planet near Earth's solar system...

Blackarachnia landed on the desolate planet with the wasp techno-organic Waspinator. In the distance by some ridges, was a Decepticon warship. Blackarachnia glared at it as she walked toward. Suddenly, she transformed into her beast mode along with Waspinator. A cycle later, they were at the entrance of the terrifying ship. Standing there was the seeker Dirge and former-Autobot Barricade.

Blackarachnia transformed back to her robot mode and crossed her arms, "You, too?"

Dirge tsked, "Didn't tink ya would be coming, too, Arachnia."

Waspinator transformed back to robot mode as well and tilted his head, "Waspinator's confused. Are Decepti-bots allies or enemies?"

Barricade cocked an optic, "Who's the new guy?"

Blackarachnia sighed, "You might have known him. He used to be called Wasp till he met me and became a techno-organic."

Dirge and Barricade smirked when the doors opened and revealed Swindle. The blackmarket dealer beckoned them in and led them to a big room. It was a conference room with a circular table in the center. In the middle of the table was a projector. Their was multiple chairs with a single huge chair whose back was facing them.

They heard a shrill, masculine voice that sent shivers down Blackarachnia's servos, "Welcome, gentlemen...and madam. Please take a seat. I've been waiting."

Barricade scowled, "Show yourself first...comrade. I don't follow orders of strangers."

He was answered by a chuckle when the huge chair swirled around, "I think I would be more than a stranger to you, former-Autobot Barricade."

Earth, Detroit, Michigan USA...

Sari Sumdac was brushing her hair into pigtails when her father, Isaac, knocked on her bedroom door, "Sari. You're going to be late for your first day of school."

Sari sighed, "I'm going as fast as I can, Dad."

She grabbed her bookbag and ran past her father down the hallway. She grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of Sumdac Towers. Activating the roller blades implanted into her cybertronic feet, she zoomed to her new high school, not noticing a gothic girl watching her doing this. The girl stared at her before she followed her a paced stagger also toward the high school.

On the Destroyer, random planet...

The Decepticons stared in amazement at their host. He looked like Starscream but he was black and purple. On his arms were duo null ray cannons like Megatron but slimmer and smaller. On his proccessor was a single crest instead of two like the traitor, Starscream. The black Starscream stared back in a calm and patient manner that the original only had a tiny shred of.

Finally, Dirge broke the silence, "I didn't tink tat traitor had anoter one."

The clone chuckled, "Luckily for you, Dirge, I'm the last clone to be discovered."

He stood up and bowed, "My identification is Shadowstrike and, for the time being, I'll be leading the Decepticons against the Autobots."

Barricade slammed his fist into the table, "I rather be a pile a slag than follow the orders of the clone of that traitor!"

Waspinator raised his hand, "Waspinator has a question. What does Shadow-bot mean by 'for the time being'?"

Shadowstrike smiled in appreciation, "I was hoping somebot would catch that. My first course of action was to free Lord Megatron."

Blackarachnia crossed her arms, "Easier said than done. The Autobots have him in the most secured stockade they could find. You'll need an army to save him."

Shadowstrike scratched his chin as he sat down. He quickly motioned them to sit down. Waspinator and Blackarachnia noticed that all the chairs were made to be comfortable for them. Dirge and Barricade were uneasily as Shadowstrike sat there with his optics closed, deep in thought.

He opened them, "What about Lugnut, Blitzwing, and Shockwave?"

Blackarachnia cocked an optic, "Not as secure. A Decepticon can easily get in and out with the right cover. By what Swindle told me."

Swindle, who decide to stand, nodded, "Been there a few times myself. Bribed myself out each time."

Shadowstrike smirked, "The right cover huh? Sounds like a piece of cake. What terrain is the stockade at?"

Blackarachnia looked at Swindle then back at Shadowstrike, "Barren. Why?"

Shadowstrike pressed a couple buttons on the armrest of his chair and an image came up. It showed a grey mech with scorpion tributes and a red mech with fire ant tributes.

The red mech saluted, "How may I serve the ally of the Queen?"

Shadowstrike smirked, "There are three mechs I want you break free from a stockade. The terrain is barren so you two might fit in. Here are what the three look like. I want them back in one piece."

The grey mech nodded, "Scorponok and Inferno out."

The image flickered off and the Decepticons stared at Shadowstrike who smirked to them this time, "They're are group called the Predacons. They're also from an alternate universe. Their leader is also called Megatron but he isn't as fierce as ours nor merciless."

Blackarachnia pointed to her and Waspinator, "They're like me and Waspinator only it includes all the Decepticons?"

Shadowstrike nodded and looked at a screen monitor attached to a wall, "It seems that our comrades aren't coming. I wonder why though."

Barricade snorted, "It's because you didn't follow the proper proceedures. They think that the Autobots are finally using their advantages since they have Megatron."

Shadowstrike's optics narrowed, "What advantages?"

Swindle sighed, "A former Decepticon named Starkwing."

Central High School, Detroit, Michigan USA...

Sari sat in a chair outside of the English classroom, her homeroom. She twiddled her thumbs nervously till the teacher, Mrs. Hunchberg, told her to come in. Sari took a deep breath and followed the teacher. When she entered, she was met by a group of stares.

She heard someone say, "Is that Isaac Sumdac's daughter? What is she doing here?"

Another replied, "Probably got tired of her there all the time. Wonder how she'll do."

The teacher slapped her ruler down on the teacher desk, "Enough. Class, this Sari Sumdac. She'll be attending our school for the time being. Please make her feel welcome."

She started clapping and soon the whole class joined in, except one girl in the back. Sari noticed she was drawing a picture of something. The girl wore a black long sleeve shirt with a wide collar that made it rest loosely on her shoulders and her black bra straps showed. She wore a pair of black pants and black elevator boots. Her black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with her bangs framing her face.

Mrs. Hunchberg smiled at Sari, "Pick a seat please. Anywhere you like."

Sari nodded and sat in a desk two rows up and diagonal to the goth girl. After ten minutes into class, A guy next to Sari handed her a folded up piece of paper. She looked at the guy but he was already working on his assignment. She unfolded the paper and saw a note saying, _'I know you're not human, Sari Sumdac'_

Sari looked around but no one met her gaze. She looked back at the note and noticed a doodle. It showed one foot then it showed another foot with roller blades. An arrow pointed from the regular foot to the bladed foot. Sari quickly folded the paper back up and put it in her book bag. She silently gulped and went back to her assignment.

* * *

**H.A.: here's ch. 2. and yes the goth girl is the oc i was talking about. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**H.A.: Here's chapter 3. I've been working on them on my other laptop and used an usb card to transfer the information to this one, my dad's. I hope you will injoy.**Optimus came into the control room when Bumblebee spun around like he wasn't doing anything. Optimus looked at him, "What did you do?"

* * *

Bumblebee looked to the ceiling, "Nothing."

Rachet spoke up, "He was looking up Starkwing's history and profile. Just before he left a message on Sari's email."

Optimus sighed, "Bumblebee. If Starkwing wanted to tell us something about her, she would."

Bumblebee frowned, "How do you know? She could be in league with the Decepticons. She looks a lot like Blitzwing and Slipstream."

Optimus and Ratchet looked at him sternly before Optimus spoke, "She has my absolute trust in her loyalty. Now stop snooping about her life unless you're getting the information from her directly. Understand?"

Bumblebee was about to say something when Starkwing walked in, "It's alright, sir. He's not ze first. Umm. Ratchet. Could I borrow jou for a moment?"

Ratchet nodded and left after glaring at the small, yellow mech. Optimus sighed and sat down in the captain chair.

Rachet followed Starkwing into the medical room. On one of the recharge tables was a sky blue, metallic cube. Ratchet looked at it skeptically when Starkwing picked it up.

Ratchet sighed, "Do I even want to know?"

Starkwing smiled sheepishly, "Vould jou believe meh if I said zat zis is Agent Blurr?"

Ratchet's optics widened, "If that is, kid, he is offline by now. A spark can't handle the pressure of the shell being turned into a cube. How do you even know this is Blurr and how do you know him?"

Starkwing scratched the back of her helmet, "Long story on boz of zem, but let say zat it is possible for a bot to survive such a pressure. Is it possible to help zem?"

Ratchet was silent before he sighed, "Why are you going all this way for a cube? How **can** you even tell that isn't a regular cube?"

Starkwing once again smiled sheepishly, "A talent of mine. Also. He's Jets's sparkmate."

Sumdac Tower, Detroit, Michigan USA...

Sari came into her room with a sandwhich in her hand. She sat down in front of her laptop and turned it on. Two email messages came up: one from Bumblebee and another from a Shadowruler. Sari opened up the one from Bumblebee which read: _'Hey Sari! Guess what? We're coming back! We got news that there's another Decepticon who's leading the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus thinks that they might come to Earth. Of course we're coming to Detroit, we miss you too much. We also got two new members: Jetwheels, a cyberninja like Prowl, and Starkwing, a femme that looks a lot like Blitzwing and Slipstream. Can't wait to see you again! See ya! Bumblebee.'_

Sari giggled as she opened the other mail. This one wiped the smirk off her face.

_'Dear Sari Sumdac. My name is Alisha Matwrung. I'm in four of your seven classes. I'm the goth girl that sits in the back. In case you were wondering, I was the one that gave you the note in English. I know you aren't human. Don't worry. No one will believe me at school and I won't risk going on the media. I just wanted you to know that I know your secret. I wish to be your friend, not your enemy. If you wish to be my friend as well, meet me at the deli shop for a cup of coffee tomorrow. Sincerely, Alisha.'_

Sari whined and typed back, _'What do you want from me?'_

Before she could do anything else, Shadowruler replied, _'Nothing. I'm just intrigued about you. Oh if you can make an excellent batch of peanut butter cookies. I would like some.'_

Sari blinked, _'Never made peanut butter but I can make chocolate chip. Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow. Promise me you won't tell anyone.'_

The reply came, _'Don't worry. I'm not a jerk like most people are. Make sure you bring those cookies.'_

On a barren planet...

A couple Autobot guards stood by an entrance to the stockade. One was named Surge and the other was Skittle.

Surge threw a rock out of boredom, "This is bogus, Skit. Day after day we stand guard to make sure that no one comes in nor out but do we get recognize for it? No!"

Skittle sighed, "At least they pay us enough for this job."

Surge snorted, "Yeah and we miss all the action. I'm suppose to be a carrier bot not a guard bot."

Skittle nodded, "Can't argue with you there. Just find something to do."

They heard something and looked. In the distance, they could see two creatures coming there way. One was a gaint, gray scorpion and the other was a gaint red ant.

Skittle looked at Surge, "I didn't know there were organics on this planet."

Surge snorted, "One of the things they don't tell you. More than likely they're harmless."

Skittle hmmed and stared into space. Before the mechs knew it, the two organics were right in front of them.

Skittle gulped, "I don't like the look in that red one's optics."

All of a sudden, the ant yelled, "Inferno, Terrorize!"

The ant tranformed into a small red mech and pulled out an ant-like flamethrower. As quickly as the mech transformed, the two Autobots were in stasis lock.

The scorpion grumbled, "Scorponok, terrorize."

The scorpion mech approached the Autobots just as a shadow loomed over them. The ant mech looked up and saw it was Shadowstrike and Waspinator.

The ant bowed and the scorpion saluted. Shadowstrike looked around, "Is that all?"

The ant snickered, "They were easier to handle than the Maximals."

The scorpion nodded, "Your Blackarachnia's information was correct. The security isn't that good."

Shadowstrike smirked in a Starscream sort of way, "Excellent."

Waspinator scratched his processor, "Who are the two small-bots?"

The ant stared at him, "There's also another Waspinator in this world? The Queen will not be happy."

Waspinator glared at the ant, "What is wrong with Waspinator, ant-bot?"

The ant backed away which made the scorpion remark, "Maybe Megatron will be happy with this one."

Waspinator snorted and looked at the stockade, "How will Shadow-bot free Blitz-bot, Lug-bot, and Shock-bot? They could be in any cell."

Shadowstrike chuckled, "That's why I brought you. The Autobots don't know what had become of Wasp so they'll think you're just another organic just they did with Scorponok and Inferno."

The ant, Inferno, bowed, "It was an honor."

The scorpion, Scorponok, grumbled, "What will we do when we do free your comrades? Surely the Autobots will be upon us before we could even escape."

Shadowstrike nodded in agreement, "Luckily, we just might have some assistance. Bring the Autobots back online."

They did and quickly gagged the two. Skittle struggled while Surge glared at Shadowstrike. Waspinator and Scorponok stood guard as Inferno had his flamethrower aimed at the Autobots.

Shadowstrike smirked at Surge, "By what I heard, you don't like what the Autobots give you because they aren't satisfactory. Is that true?"

Surge looked away shamefully which made Shadowstrike chuckled, "I think all bots should be given a choice on what they want to do. Like what sides they want...or occupation. Didn't you mention you were suppose to be a carrier bot?"

Surge nodded slowly but avoided Shadowstrike's gaze as he continued, "I'll make a deal with you two. We'll spare you sparks if you get us three important Decepticons."

Skittle started mumbling behind the gag in an angry tone. Shadowstrike smirked, "It seems you're a smart Autobot. Devoted to them in the end."

Shadowstrike removed Skittle's gag who spat at him in return, "I rather go offline then help a Decepticon."

Shadowstrike wiped the fluid coolly, "Who do I remind you of, Autobot-?"

"Skittle," growled the bot, "and I could care less who you remind me of."

With a glint in Shadowstrike's red optics, he slammed the smaller mech against the wall by the neck servo. He sneered, "You should, my little friend."

Skittle looked at the black and purple Decepticon closely before he stuttered, "St-St-Starscream!"

Shadowstrike chuckled, "A clone but still his equal. I'm more than capable on tearing your spark out of its chamber."

Surge, realizing the danger, started mumbling something unintelligible toward Shadowstrike. The tall mech looked at him with interest and dropped Skittle. Shadowstrike knelt before the bot and removed his gag, "What do you have to say?"

Surge gasped, "We'll do it! Just don't put us offline. Skittle has a spark mate back on Cybertron who is expecting a sparkling. We'll give you the Decepticons, just name them."

Shadowstrike smirked, "That's much better. We need Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Shockwave. They should be brand new here."

Waspinator went to Surge and made him stand up. He escorted the Autobot inside and they disappeared behind the door.

Shadowstrike looked back at Skittle, "Shame on you. How could you forget about your sparkmate and soon-to-be sparkling?"

Skittle looked away guiltily, "They probably think I'm already offling since I haven't gotten any messages from them."

Shadowstrike looked at him when Waspinator returned with the formiddable Decepticons. Shadowstrike looked around, "Where's the Autobot?"

Skittle looked up in alarm before Waspinator replied, "Shadow-bot said we would spare Autobots sparks if they give us Blitz-bot, Lug-bot, and Shock-bot. So, Waspinator put Autobot in stasis lock."

Shadowstrike nodded in approvaled before Blitzwing, in icy mode, spoke to him directly, "Who are jou?"

Shadowstrike bowed just as Inferno also put Skittle into stasis lock, "A friend of Megatron that he doesn't know about. If you'll come with me, you just might have your leader."

Lugnut glared at him while Blitzwing and Shockwave looked at him skeptically. Finally, when they all heard the sound of an alarm, the three joined the clone as they ran away from the stockade.

In space...

Jetwheels was sitting in the back of the cockpit, watching the interactions and relationships of her new comrades. Starkwing was in her recharge berth down in the medic room. After all these stellar cycles, Jetwheels still never understood why her triple-changing friend always prefer sleeping in medic rooms.

"Watch it, Bumblebee!" yelled the medic, Ratchet, "You almost had us collide with that asteroid!"

Jetwheels realized that Ratchet was the oldest mech on the team so he was most likely to get agitated. Bumblebee, on the other hand, was the youngest, outside of Bulkhead. He was impatient always fast going. He always treated everything like a game and was carefree.

"Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime, "stop it. We all know you want to see Sari again but let's do it in one piece."

She smirked at that. The leader was young like Sentinel Prime but his spark was bigger than the latter. He listened to everybot's complaint no matter how ridicules it was. He even laughed as Bumblebee made jokes and they listened to the good old times with their techno-organic friend, Sari.

She looked at Bulkhead. He was the only one who didn't talk much during the trip. But when he did, she knew he grew up in the country and he was the down-to-earth kind of mech.

"Hey, Jetwheels," yelled Bumblebee, "Why don't you give him a spin?"

Jetwheels smirked again, "I rather not. I'm not good at flying in an asteroid field. The only bot I can think of is Starkwing. She the best that I know of that can flying through one effortlessly."

Bumblebee grumbled, "Here we go again about Starkwing. I don't see what is so great about her."

Jetwheels sighed, "I was just making a statement. If you have a problem with her being here, go tell her. That way she won't blow off on you."

"Who von't blow off on who?" said Starkwing out of nowhere.

Jetwheels frowned, "Bumblebee has something to tell you."

Starkwing looked at the yellow bot expectedly. Bumblebee gulped and looked around for help. No bot met his gaze. He then slowly met her optics.

He gulped, "Umm...welcome aboard."

Starkwing kept his gaze and he became aware of something touching his spark. She sighed and turned around, "Follow meh, silly little bot."

Bumblebee gulped and did so. They left the cockpit and went down the corridor a bit. They took a left and entered the medic room. She sat on a berth and motioned Bumblebee to sit in the one in front of her.

When he sat down, she spoke slowly and softly, "I know jou don't like meh."

Bumblebee started flailing his servos, "Who told you such a thing?"

She met him squarely in the optics, "Jou did. Jou vill be zeh first von of zis group, outside of Jet, to know of zis. I vas created vith a few talents. Von is zeh ability to listen to and sense sparks, anozer is my honesty, and zeh final von is my stability."

Bumblebee gulped, "So you knew this whole time..."

She nodded, "Jet keeps forgetting about my abilities."

Bumblebee stared at the ground, "There I go again, ruining some other bot's life."

Just then, Starkwing's blue face plate swirled to her black face plate, "_Chia ha ha ha!_ As if."

Optimus was heard on the intercom, "Bumblebee. You better get up here. Earth is in sight."

Bumblebee smiled and got up and ran. Starkwing's face plate swirled back to the blue one. She smirked before she stood up and followed in her own pace.

* * *

**H.A.: yep. oh and if you're wondering what's the big deal about being stable, I made up that all triple-changers are suppose to unstable, and she can't lie to her allies or if they are in trouble.**


	4. Chapter 4

**H.A.: Here's chapter 4. now you'll finally meet Alisha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. Only my OCs.**

* * *

On Earth, Detroit, Michigan USA...

Sari waited by Rukoni's Deli for thirty minutes when she saw the girl in goth. It was then that she saw the girl's face. She had sharp cheeks and a narrow chin. Her green eyes were framed by black eyeliner. Her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs framed her face. Sari blinked when she realized the one thing that made the girl different from an actual goth, her face wasn't pale white. She wore the same thing as yesterday but with black finger-less gloves.

The girl offered her hand, "Alisha Matwrung."

Sari shook it, "Sari Sumdac. Sorry. I couldn't bring the cookies or else my dad would have been suspicious."

Alisha shrugged her shoulders, "No big. So I was right huh."

Sari looked around nervously, "Yeah. I'm still wondering how you found out."

Alisha stared upward, "Well kind of hard to miss when someone does it right in front of you."

Sari paled, "I thought no one was looking! God! I'm so stupid!"

Alisha looked around, "Take it easy, space-girl. It's bad enough people stare at me because of the obvious but don't let them stare at you because of your idiocy."

Sari stared at her, "You don't act like a goth. You know that?"

Alisha smirked and shrugged, "I'm in for the fashion. Also, if I'm depressed, people are less likely to notice."

Sari nodded, "So true."

Just then Sari's phone with off. She looked at it and saw that it was a text message. The caller ID read BB. She looked at the message:_ 'I see you!'_

Sari heard Alisha gulp and saw that her face was the color that a goth should have. All of a sudden, something metal slammed into her and she was embraced in deathly hug.

She knew immediately who it was, "Bee! Put me down! Nya ha ha ha ha!"

Bumblebee put her down and was followed by Optimus, Bulkhead, Ratchet and two new Autobots. One was a femme with maroon armor and a purple visor just like Prowl. Her fingers were clawed. The other was also a femme but her appearance shocked the techno-organic. She looked exactly like Blitzwing but with Slipstream's body shape.

Sari smiled, "It's good to see you guys again!"

Bulkhead noticed the shocked goth, "Who's your friend?"

Sari noticed that Alisha was still there and she staring mainly at the Blitzwing-look-alike, "Oh! That's Alisha Matwrung. She is in most of my classes."

Bumblebee became appalled, "Classes? Like school classes? Nooooooo! Now we won't be able to play video games any more!"

Alisha came out of her stupidor, "Huh? Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to stare. I'm so sorry. As Sari had said, my name is Alisha Matwrung."

She offered her hand and Optimus shook it with his index finger, "Optimus Prime."

Bulkhead waved, "I'm Bulkhead."

Ratchet crossed his arms, "Ratchet."

Bumblebee didn a fancy pose, "The name's Bumblebee."

Alisha deadpanned, "Sorry, bud. I'm not interested in robots. No offense."

Bumblebee lost his balance and fell over. Sari snickered a bit before the Blitzwing-look-alike lost self control. Her blue face swirled to a black jack-o-lantern on with blue eyes and mouth.

She laughed, "_Chia ha ha ha ha!_ Jou should have seen jour face plate, Bumblebee! _Chia ha ha ha!_"

The maroon femme kicked the look-alike, "Knock it off, Stark."

She bowed to the girls, "My identification is Jetwheels. Cyberninja. This moron is Starkwing, triple-changer."

Starkwing's current face swirled back to the blue one, "My apologies. It's a pleasure to meet jou boz, Alisha and Sari."

Sari coughed into her hand, "I know you probably get this a lot. You look a lot like Blitzwing."

Everyone froze while Starkwing stare at her. They held each other's gaze before Starkwing smiled kindly, "Jou're zeh first zat said zat to my face plate."

Sari gulped before Starkwing offered her clawed index finger, "It vill be an honor to fight by jou in zeh future, Sari Sumdac."

Sari uneasily shook it when they heard something fall over, they looked and saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee on their backs. Ratchet and Jetwheels stared at them while shaking their heads.

Sari looked Alisha and saw that she was gone. She looked around and saw her going back the way she came. With a yelp, she ran after the goth. Alisha stopped and stared at her with amazement.

Sari stopped and took a deep breathe, "Where are you going? I thought you had some questions for me?"

Alisha shrugged, "I tend to not to stick around where I don't belong. Seeing how happy you were with them, I figured that was what was going on."

Sari stared at her in shock, "How many friends do you even have?"

Alisha looked away ashamed, "None."

Sari looked at Optimus and he nodded. She looked back at Alisha, "Why don't you hang out with us? Since you know I'm not human, you might as well be part of the club. That way I can get on homework without worrying about a schedule."

Alisha froze, "You mean that? You really want me to come with? What about your friends?"

Sari smiled, "I know Bumblebee and Bulkhead wouldn't mind. Heck Bumblebee like being the center of attention. Optimus doesn't mind if you ask. Ratchet, well, think of him as an old grandpa. Grumpy-"

"I'm not grumpy!" yelled Ratchet, "And I'm not old!"

Bumblebee snickered, "So you're admitting on being a grandpa."

Ratchet deadpanned and whacked Bumblebee upside the head, "Not funny, kid."

Alisha smiled secretly before speaking, "Okay. I just have to be back before dark."

Bumblebee appeared appalled, "What? You won't be able to see the great lights and big city!"

Alisha once again looked away ashamed, "It's better that way for me."

Starkwing looked at Alisha for a moment, "May I speak to her alone?"

Everyone stared at her in surprise. Alisha shrugged and started walking away. Starkwing followed her and they entered an allyway.

Alisha turned around, "What is it?"

Starkwing looked behind here then addressed her, "Are jour sires abusive?"

Alisha stared at her, "My parents are dead. I'm in foster care."

Starkwing stared at her, "Foster care? Vat is zat?"

Alisha rubbed the back of her neck, "How do I explain this? Umm. Being in foster care is like being raised by sires that didn't sire you. Umm. Am I making any sense?"

Starkwing scratched the side of her Nazi German-like helmet, "I zink so. If jou vere a Cybertronian, it vould be easier."

Alisha sighed when her phone went off. She answered it, "Hello? Oh. Hey. Just meeting a friend. Sari Sumdac. Yes, the robot girl. Sure I'll ask her if I can."

She looked at Starkwing apologetically, "Excuse me."

Starkwing got up and followed the human as she went to Sari. Alisha scratched the back of her head, "Hey, umm, my guardians were wondering if I could stay at your place for a few days. Is it alright?"

Bumblebee was the one who answered, "Are you kidding? Of course it is!"

Alisha smiled as the Autobots transformed into their respective vehicles. Sari got into Bumblebee and Alisha just stood there. Jetwheels, who took the form of a maroon Ninja, revved up. Alisha nodded and got on. She saw a matching helmet and put it on before Jetwheels started off.

* * *

**H.A.: here's chapter 4. I hope you all loved it. what do you think of Alisha?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_H.A.: hey i had to do this. now i haven't scene all of the series but i go_****_t basic knowledge of it._**

**_Warning: might have oocness and slight changes in the original series._**

**_Disclaimer: i do not own transformers animated only Jetwheels, Starkwing, Shadowstrike and Alisha Matwrung._**

* * *

At the Decepticon hideout...

Blitzwing looked around the hallway in awe as Swindle gave him a tour. After Shadowstrike gave him, Lugnut, and Shockwave the explanation they wanted, he requested the black market dealer to give them the tour. Blitzwing stared in amazement by how identical it was to the Nemesis.

"Okay," said Swindle, "Here's where your recharge berths are."

The intercom went off, "All Decepticons report to the meeting room. A meeting shall commence in ten cycles."

Swindle sighed, "You heard the clone. Let's go."

Ten cycles later...

Blitzwing sat down in a chair between Techno-Organic Waspinator and Predacon Waspinator. He sighed as the two started chatting about their lives.

"Ahem," said Shadowstrike. All was silent as he stood up.

He cleared his vocabulator with a cough into the side of his hand, "Thank you for attending. Right now we have a dilema. Our enemies, the Autobots and Maximals, have an advantage that I have not realized till recently due to Barricade and Swindle. Our objective."

He pressed a button on his chair and an image of a Blitzwing femme. Blitzwing silently gulped at the realization that it was his sister.

Shadowstrike address the audience again with an agitated look, "Starkwing. By what I am told. She used to be a Decepticon that turned to the Autobots after witnessing the destruction of an organic planet. Ever since, she has been working for the Elite Guard as an Intelligence Officer. Due to the fact that I had not known this in time, the Autobots now know of my existence."

The leader of the Predacon, Galvatron, spoke up, "And how will we take care of her? If she is one of the Elite Guard, she could pose a threat."

Shadowstrike smirked, "How else do you dispose a threat?"

Blitzwing optics slightly widened, 'Oh no! Stark! Vat vill I do?'

Shadowstrike's optics narrowed threateningly, "We will put her offline."

* * *

On Earth...

Jetwheels slowly came to a stop and waited till Alisha got off before she transformed into robot mode. Alisha stared in amazement and smiled with a small chuckle.

Bumblebee transformed after Sari got out, "What's so funny?"

Alisha had a strange light in her eyes, "Who knew that the Autobots had used the place I used to play in as their base. In a way, it makes me happy."

Starkwing flies in in the form of an F-22 Raptor. She transformed into her robot mode just moments before she could crash and landed elegantly on the ground.

Optimus looked at the group, "Alright now. Go to your usual room and make yourself comfortable while Ratchet and I get set up."

Starkwing knelt by Alisha, "Care to come vith meh?"

Alisha nodded and started walking beside her. By the time they entered a room that had machinery, Alisha was tuckered out.

Starkwing picked her up and set her down on a shelf, "Sorry about zat. I forgot zeh major height difference."

Ratchet came in, "Hey Starkwing. I need your help."

Starkwing nodded and looked at Alisha, "I vill be right back."

Alisha rolled her eyes, "Do I look like I'm five?"

Starkwing smiled and left. Alisha looked around bored and decided to lay down.

'Kami!' she thought, 'I would never thought of meeting the Autobots. Sure Sari was one thing but the Autobots? As soon as I get home, I'm going to sketch this.'

A beeping sound was heard from a screen with high tech buttons. The screen started staticking and showed the blue face of a male Cybertronian.

Alisha yelped and caught his attention. His face swirled to the red face with the visor, "VHERE'S STARKVING, INSECT?"

She glared at him, "Shush, big mouth."

He looked like was about to jump through the screen and strangle her till his face swirled back to the blue, "My apologies. I vas expecting my sister, not jou."

Alisha smirked, "I expected that myself when you went ape shit on me."

The male blinked once and sighed, "Do jou know vere she is? Zere's somezing I need to tell her."

Alisha sighed and started straightening her shirt, "Just that she went with Ratchet. I can give her a message."

The male tsked, "No. I razer not. Just let her know to contact zis frequency."

Alisha glared at him before she sighed, "You know what forget it. I was trying to start a conversation but like I said. Forget it. I'll let her know."

The male's face swirled to the red again, "Jou better vatch vat jou say, petty organic."

Alisha slightly trembled and yelled quietly, "JOU VATCH IT, JOU BIG JERK!"

He scowled, "ARE JOU MOCKING ME?"

Alisha was about to yell back before she turned around and walked off. She finally stopped when she saw a huge tree.

_'Strange,'_ she thought to herself, _'I didn't know there was a tree here. This must have been Prowl's room when he was alive.'_

She walked up to the tree and a big maroon mass dropped out of it. Alisha yelped and fell over. The mass turned out to be Jetwheels. She stood fully erect and stared down on Alisha.

Jetwheels frowned, "How can I help you, Alisha?"

Alisha smiled uneasily, "Oh! I was just trying to find Starkwing."

Jetwheels cocked an optic, "She with Ratchet. I'll take you t her."

She lowered her servo to Alisha and the human clampered on. They down the hallway and came to a closed door. Jetwheels sighed and knocked on the door.

Starkwing poked her processor out and saw them, "Jes?"

Jetwheels offered her servo to Starkwing that had Alisha, "She would like to speak with you."

Starkwing smiled, "Von moment."

She went back into the room and ten minutes later, she came back out with Ratchet. She took Alisha from Jetwheels and went back into the medic bay. She set her down on a metal berth.

Starkwing bent down to be eye-level with the human, "Vat do jou vant to tell meh?"

Alisha sighed, "Some robot wants to speak with you. If he's still on, I don't know."

Starkwing blinked, "Did you get his name?"

Alisha shook her head, "He kept pissing me off to even bother. All he said on a way for you to him was this, 'Just let her know to contact zis frequency.' The nerve of that jerk."

Starkwing frozed, "Did he talk exactly like zat?"

Alisha nodded and was immediately scooped up by Starkwing, "Hey! What's your problem?"

Starkwing ignored her as she ran back to her room. The screen was off but a button was blinking. Starkwing set Alisha on her shoulder and closed the door.

She looked at the human, "Don't tell anyvon vat happens in here."

Alisha nodded so Starkwing went to the monitor and pressed the blinking button. The screen came back on and showed the red faced bot. When he saw Starkwing, the face went to blue.

"Starkving." he stated, "How are jou?"

Starkwing turned to the red face, "Vat do jou vant Blitzving? If Optimus finds zis, I'm in trouble."

Alisha freaked out, "Blitzwing? You mean that crazy Decepticon that turned into both a jet and a tank? What are we doin-?"

Starkwing covered her mouth with her thumb digit and addressed the Con, "Vat do jou vant?"

Blitzwing eyed Alisha but spoke to Starkwing, "I have news for jou, Sister...Vatch jou back."

Alisha managed to get free of Stark's thumb, "What do you mean by that?"

Blitzwing turned red face, "Don't jou ever turn jour vocalibrater off? Vy are jou even hear?"

Starkwing glared at him, "She asked jou a question, Brozer."

The face went blue and he sighed, "Shadowstrike just ordered all of zeh Decepticons and Predacons to turn jou offline zeh moment ve see jou."

Starkwing bared her teeth and punched the wall, "Slag! Zat sounds like somezing zat Starscream vill do."

Blitzwing appeared uneasily, "Shadowstrike is zeh clone of him. And he vants jou offline now."

Alisha jumped up and yelled, "Well he'll have to do over our cold dead bodies!"

Blitzwing's face turned into a black jack-o-lantern and he cooed at her, "Jou look so cute like zat!"

Alisha blushed and she glared, "What's with the sudden change of attitude? One minute you look like you want to tear me from limb to limb and the next you look like you want to hug me! Are you mental?"

There was a knock on the door and they heard Bumblebee's voice, "Are you two alright in there? I swore I heard Blitzwing."

All three stared at the door as it opened and revealed Bumblebee with Bulkhead. The two stared at the girls and then at Blitzwing.

Both Blitzwing and Starkwing gulped, "Slag."

Alisha smiled uneasily, "Umm. Hi guys. How's the weather?"

Blitzwing turned to the red face and yelled at Alisha, "Is zat all jou have to say in zis predicament?"

Alisha glared back and balled her fist, "Vell. I don't see jou doing anyzing!"

Blitzwing got closer to the screen, "QUIT MOCKING MEH!"

Starkwing turned to both of them, "Shut zeh slag up! Boz of jou!"

Alisha cowered at the volume of her voice while Blitzwing turned back to the blue face, "Sorry, Sister."

Bulkhead coughed, "I hope we're not interupting anything."

Bumblebee yelled at him, "Of course we are! We have traitor here! This time we catch them in the act!"

Alisha jumped up, "Now hold on-"

Bulkhead motioned her to be quite, "But it didn't sound like they were giving any information."

Bumblebee deadpanned, "That is only a diversion to keep outsiders from listening!"

Alisha growled and yelled at the top of her lungs, "FAKKU BAKAS!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement. She blinked, "What?"

Both Starkwing and Blitzwing's faces turned into black jack-o-lanterns and started laughing. Bumblebee blinked multiple times while Bulkhead snickered.

Alisha took a deep breath, "Now if I may. Blit...Umm what's your name again?"

Blitzwing turned back to the blue face, "Blitzwing."

Alisha nodded, "Blitzwing here was warning Starkwing to watch her back. Appearantly this Shadowstrike dude is wanting her dead...Wait. Why would you care?"

Blitzwing sighed, "She's my sister. Don't jou organics vatch out for each ozer?"

Alisha stared at him before looking away ashamed, "Some don't give a shit."

Bumblebee stared at her before looking at Starkwing, "Is that really all that was said?"

Starkwing nodded, "Please don't tell Optimus Prime. I don't vant him to zink zat I'm a backstabbing traitor."

Optimus stepped in, not appearing pleased, "No need. I heard everything."

Starkwing looked away, "Forgive me, sir. I vasn't expecting Blitzving to contact meh."

Blitzwing turned into the red face, "Don't say sorry to him! He's an-"

Optimus raised a servo, wanting silence, "You are forgiven, Starkwing. I had a feeling you wouldn't. Blitzwing. Next time you wish to contact her, don't do it where it seems that she is giving information."

The Con bared his teeth at the Autobot leader, "Fine."

Starkwing glared at Blitzwing, "Can't jou just be sociable for vonce?"

Alisha sighed and started flailing her arms, "Can I _please_ get down? I doubt I can survive a...fifteen sixteen foot drop."

Starkwing's faceplate swirled to the black face and laughed, "Human pancake! Good von! CHIA HA HA HA HA!"

Optimus sighed when the alarm sounded off, "Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

Starkwing set Alisha down and disrupted the comm from Blitzwing. She left Alisha behind and the human stood there, confused about what was going on.

* * *

**_H.A.: Sorry it took me awhile on updating. I'm taking a summer pre-collage class so i've been bussy. Please review and enjoy._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**H.A.: hey i had to do this. now i haven't scene all of the series but i got basic knowledge of it.**_

_**Warning: might have oocness and slight changes in the original series.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own transformers animated only Jetwheels, Starkwing, Shadowstrike and Alisha Matwrung.**_

* * *

Alisha sighed as she wondered through plant. She came by the med bay and started to hear murmurs behind the door. She blinked and leaned her head against the door to try to hear the voice. The voice was incoherent so she couldn't make it out. All of a sudden, the doors opened and she fell over. The voice stopped and she felt a pair of eyes on her.

She looked up and saw a baby blue mech sitting on a metal slab. His frame was mainly sleek, like as if he was built for speed, and skinny. What parts that weren't blue were either black or white.

She gulped before smiling uneasily, "Um...hi?"

The mech just stared at her in disbelief. Alisha noticed that he was badly damaged and was leaking pink liquid and oil. Some wires were exposed and some of the metal had dents.

Feeling awkward, she turned to leave, "I'll come back later..."

"Wait!" The mech yelped before he cringed in pain.

Alisha turned to look at him.

He looked back and then appeared ashamed, "II-just-want-some-company..."

She smiled and walked back to him, "Okay. I was getting bored anyways."

The mech, damaged as he was, managed to lower a servo down to her level, "What's-your-I.C.?"

Alisha stared at him for a moment before the meaning sunk in, "Oh! My name! It's Alisha Matwrung."

The mech blinked and smirked, "Blurr. You-catch-on-to-Cybertronian-phrases-pretty-fast."

She smiled even bigger, "Thanks. So...What happened to you?"

Blurr looked away, "IIIII-rather-not-talk-about-it."

Alisha blinked and appeared sad, "Oh. Sorry."

Blurr looked at her and smiled, "It's-okay. You-organics-are-naturally-curious-of-your-surroundings."

She glared, "What do you mean by organic?"

Blurr gulped, "Nnothing! That-is-what-we-call-all-life-forms-that-aren't-machines! Anything-that-has-organic-compounds! I-wa-"

Alisha started laughing, "It's okay! I didn't hear any insults in the way you said it!"

Blurr glared back, "Please-don't-do-that-again..."

Alisha sweatdropped, "Oh...okay."

Blurr tensed, "You-need-to-get-out-of-here! No-bot-was-suppose-to-know-that-I'm-here!"

Alisha blinked in confusion till she heard Bumblebee, "Hey Alisha! Where are you?"

Blurr, shakenly, set Alisha down and covered himself in a tarp, "Don't-tell-anyone!"

With a nod, Alisha ran into the hallway and almost got stepped on by Bumblebee.

Bumblebee stared at Alisha, "What were you doing in there?"

"In where?"

"There!"

"Huh?"

"The Medbay!"

"What Medbay?"

Bumblebee, irritated, points at the room that Alisha came out of.

Alisha sweatdropped, "Oh! There! I was just exploring."

Bumblebee looked at her doubtfully, "If you say so..."

Alisha smiled uneasily, "Anyway. You called for me?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Yeah. I was wondering if you play any video games."

Alisha immediately started listing, "Mainly Mortal Kombat, Fable, Halo, Tony Hawks, and Rock Band,"

Bumblebee blinked, "Okay only Halo sounds familiar...What are the other four?"

Alisha smiled, "Time for you to go to school my yellow friend."

Bumblebee blinked when she started marching to the rec room. He followed and saw her at a computer. She was on youtube typing in "Mortal Kombat". Bumblebee sat down behind her and watched some videos with her and some more of the other games she mentioned.

When the vids were done, she looked at the autobot, "So?"

Bumblebee rubbed his processor, "I don't know about Fable and Tony Hawks but I would like to play the other two."

Alisha smiled, "Excellent! When I come back tomorrow, I'll bring them!"

Bumblebee smiled and gave her the thumbs up, "Awesome!"

Bulkhead ran in and was panting, "Hey Bee...Optimus wants...to see you..."

Bumblebee blinked and nodded. He ran to the main room and saw Starkwing, Optimus, and Sari standing before a large television screen. It was showing the news of a robbery by a group of old time villains.

Sari sighed, "When will they learn?"

Bumblebee stood by the female triple changer, "Is it just me or are they stealing the lab were Meltdown worked at?"

Alisha stood by Sari, "Meltdown?"

Sari blinked, "Don't you watch the news?"

Alisha tsked, "Never get to. Parents hog it"

Bumblebee snickered, "Well basically he was an organic that got covered in mutating chemicals. He's been after Sari's dad for a looong time."

Alisha blinked and tilted her head, "What does he look like?"

Optimus typed in a few keys that had strange symbols on them into a large computer. The main screen showed a tall humanoid that wore a black, white, and metallic gray suit. The only flesh it showed was covered in a greenish slime. He wore goggle-like sunglasses that reminded her of someone she knew.

Alisha blinked again, "A booger man huh?"

Bumblebee and Sari started snickering, despite the look of disapproval from Optimus.

He sighed, "Anyways. Starkwing, Bumblebee. You're to go and try to stop them. Starkwing. They aren't like the Decepticons so try not to offline them."

Starkwing nodded and went to her jet alt mode. She flew out of the base, Bee right behind her in his alt mode.

When they got to the lab area, there was only four organics left. One was an ill looking little man, another was a tall one that wore a black and orange sport suit, a third was a man that wore a Robin hood like outfit, and the fourth was a woman that appeared as if she was combined with an octopus.

The ill-looking man saw them, "Hey! We got company!"

The woman nodded, "Rhodes, you got the jet. We'll take care of the car."

The Robin Hood tsked, "That slime ball better be paying us good."

The ill man sighed, "Why do I always do the hard work when I'm in a group?"

Starkwing transformed to her robot mode and landed without a single mishap. Bumblebee did the same and slid to a stop.

He smirked, "Colossus Rhodes, the Angry Archer, Nanosec, and...Who are you?"

The woman smirked, "I'm new to the team. Call me...Octicana."

Rhodes sighed and looked at Starkwing, "Of course...the jet is taller and is a woman..."

Starkwing blinked and tilted her processor, "Is zat a bad zing?"

Rhodes didn't respond as he started to get bigger. He stopped growing when he was the same height as Bulkhead. Starkwing blinked again and looked at Bumblebee. He just gave her the thumbs up.

Starkwing's icy faceplate swooshed to her hot-headed one as she deadpanned, "Not liking zis..."

Rhodes threw a punch at her, "Then you'll definitely won't like this!"

Starkwing dodged to the side and grabbed his wrist. She kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. Rhodes got up and kicked her leg servo. She yelped in pain and landed on her side. She looked up just in time to see the juggernaut loom over her. She gulped and her faceplate swooshed to her icy one.

Rhodes smirked and stomped on her left wing. She screamed in excruciating pain and tried to move away. Rhodes continued to press down on the metallic limb and was about to punch her chassis where her spark was.

Bee noticed her predicament and yelled, "Hold on, Stark!"

He managed to dodge an arrow from the Angry Archer as he rammed into Rhodes...only to be repelled by his sheer height. H e skidded on the pavement and moaned. He slowly sat up and got kicked by Nanosec and thrown across the street by Octicana.

"Bumblebee!" Starkwing yelped, trying to push Rhodes off of her.

She went to her Hotheaded face and her servos started to heat up. She grabbed his ankle with one servo and his face with the other. He yelped and fell backwards, a burn mark on his face. Starkwing jumped up and ran to Bumblebee's side. She faced the mutants and semi-clenched her servos. Balls of fire came out of the palms of her servos and levitated. She bared her dental plates at them.

She growled, "Vant a piece of meh?"

The organics hesitated at her change in attitude. Deciding that they want to live another day, they ran in different directions, except Rhodes who was still trying to get past the pain in his face. Soon enough he took his former form again.

Going back to her Icy face, she walked up to Rhodes. Her servos started to give off a mist as she scooped him up.

Bee stood up, confused, "What was that? For a moment, you were going to go all Decepticon on them."

Starkwing sighed and walked toward some awed police officers. When she came back, the pain from her broken left wing was becoming excruciating. She leaned against the wall and lightly grasped her wing.

Bee jumped, "Are you alright? What's damaged?"

Starkwing smirked, "Just my ving. Nozing major..."

Bee was already talking into his comm link, "Hey Optimus. We need Ratchet. Stark is hurt."

Starkwing blinked at the nickname. The only bot who ever called her that was Jetwheels since she became an Autobot. She smiled a little and relaxed. She closed her optics and listened to the city that she will now have to call home.

* * *

_**H.A.: Hey guys. This will the last chapter for a while. Till I can come to the library more often than once a week or when I get internet at home, all my fics will be put on hold. I'm very sorry to the fans of my work (if I have any). If it wasn't for the fact that we're tight on my, my parents would have gotten us internet already. The latest that I know of that I will get access is in mid to late June when I move to Wisconsin for college. I have internet access at my bio dad, grandparents, and the college campus. Like I said, I'm very sorry. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: might have oocness and slight changes in the original series.**_

_**Disclaimer: i do not own transformers animated only Jetwheels, Starkwing, Shadowstrike and Alisha Matwrung.**_

* * *

At the Decepticon's base

Blitzwing walked down the dark hallways. It had been fourteen stellar cycles since he last spoke with his sister and that organic femme. He still couldn't believe that such things like the femme existed; it just gave him a processor ache just thinking about it. He walked to his quarters and sat down on the recharge berth. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that faceplate out of his processor.

He mentally thanked Primus when Shadowstrike walked in, "Jes?"

Shadowstrike smirked and held his clawed servos behind his back "Are you ready for a little reunion with the Autobots?"

Blitzwing couldn't help but let his Hothead personality take over. He nodded as he stood up and clenched his servos. Shadowstrike nodded and walked out, soon followed by Lugnut and Cyclonus. Blitzwing slightly scowled at the sight of slightly maniacal scientist but kept his glossa in check.

Cyclonus barely acknowledged the berserker as they walked to the main docking bay. Lugnut, on the other hand, was ranting about the end of the Autobots over and over. Blitzwing sighed inwardly as they followed the black clone of loyalty. He noticed Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Slipstream were standing there bored out of their processors.

Slipstream looked at them boredly, "Greeaat. We deal with two lunatics and a ranting servant….."

Blitzwing frowned before baring his dental plates, "And like ve vant to vork viz zree of Starscream's clones zat vorked viz him!"

Thundercracker rolled his optics, "Oh like we had a choice on serving that inferior version of me…."

Skywarp whimpered, "I did…serve him or go offline….I preferred serving…."

Slipstream shook her processor, "Idiots…."

Shadowstrike cleared his vocalibrator, "Mechs. Femme. We're getting off topic…"

Cyclonus rolled his optics as Thundercracker humphed and crossed his arms. Lugnut just eyed the clones suspiciously.

Slipstream sighed, "So what is this "wonderful" plan of yours, Shadowstrike?"

Shadowstrike smirked and held his servos behind his backstrut, "We know that one of the main reasons the Autobots was able to defeat us was the humans cooperation. But do we know why the humans cooperated with them or even TRUSTED them?"

The bots where quiet before Shadowstrike continued, "The Techno-Organic Sari Sumdac. It was because of her that her male creator trusted them, thus the entire human civilization. Also she was the reason the Autobots have won a couple battles against us."

Thundercracker scowled, "Get to the point!"

Shadowstrike cocked an optic before rolling them, "In short, we'll capture the Techno-Organic and hold her hostage."

Now it was Slipstream's turn to cock an optic, "And then what?"

Shadowstrike chuckled, "We'll wait and see how much she means exactly to them. We'll use what we can depending on that."

Blitzwing blinked behind his visor before his faceplate swirled to his icy persona, "But zere is a problem."

"Oh? Do tell."

Blitzwing took a deep breath, "Zey could eizer try to stop us from leaving zeh planet and/or track vere ever Sari is. If ve bring her here, zey'll come here as vell."

Shadowstrike smirked, "That is a problem isn't it. The radiation from this planet's rings and the two suns' solar flares, transmitions are nearly impossible to get. As for getting her OFF planet, leave that to me."

Blitzwing thought about it a moment before nodding. Cyclonus smirked, "So when can we leave?"

* * *

Starkwing was laying down in the medbay, getting her wing fixed by Ratchet. She was laying down on her front since it was the only way she could be comfortable while he worked.

"I'm telling jou Blurr! Zis organic became zeh size of Lugnut!"

Blurr, who was mostly fixed, rolled his optics, "That-impossible. There-is-no-way-in-Primus-that-an-organic-that-is-smaller-than-a-minicon-could-suddenly-be-as-big-as-Lugnut!"

Starkwing pouted and looked at Ratchet, "Jou believe meh right?"

Ratchet looked at her and sighed, "Under normal circumstances Blurr would be right."

Blurr beamed with a smiled till Ratchet continued, "The human Starkwing is talking about is real. His name is Colossus Rhodes."

Blurr gaped, "B-But-how-is-that-possible?"

Ratchet sighed again, "There was an organic who was a biochemist. He was human but now….well we don't know what he is….He goes by the name of Meltdown and his specialty was steroids that could change the organic body."

Blurr's optics widened when the CMO continued, "So far the only "successful" experiments he had was the human that Starkwing fought, and two other creatures that were made when he tried to make organic transformers. He even tried to get rid of Blackarachnia's cybernetic side since she's a techno-organic."

Blurr shuddered and winced. He held his side and slowly tried to relax, "So-this-Rhodes-can-be-as-big-as-he-needs-to-be?"

Ratchet nodded, "But he's very unstable and loud noise, like a car alarm, is very painful to him."

Starkwing snickered, "Ve'll just let him listen to Jetveels' singing ze-ACK!"

Blurr, who had managed to grab something, through a hammer at her. Ratchet managed to grab it before it could touch the berserker. The two had a slight glaring contest till they heard a vocalizer being cleared. All three looked at the door and saw Jetwheels standing there with her servos crossed. Her visor was narrowed and she was frowning at them.

Blurr smiled uneasily, "Um….hi-dear…"

Jetwheels' visor narrowed even more. She walked into the medbay and stood by Starkwing, "Care to explain something to me?"

Starkwing smiled uneasily, "Define somezing."

Almost like lightning, Jetwheels had Starkwing by the wing and pinning her down. The berserker started squirming and whining.

Ratchet sighed, "It was my choice Jetwheels. I didn't want Blurr to be stressed by having visitors 24/7. Now could you please release Starkwing? I still need to finish repairing her."

Jetwheels hesitated a moment before she finally released Starkwing's wing. She glanced at Blurr for a moment before walking out of the medbay.

Blurr gulped, "…..She-is-mad-at-me-isn't-she?"

Starkwing sat up and rubbed her wing, "I zink she's mad at all of us…."

Ratchet walked over to Blurr, about to work on him again, "She has a reason to be….."

* * *

_**H.A.: **__**FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Sorry it took me so long people! I've been preoccupied with college, life, and this awesome chatroom on DeviantArt. Hope this new chapter makes people happy!**_


End file.
